Memoirs of a Miko and a Youkai
by BabygirlIndia
Summary: One year has pased since InuYasha's betrayal. One year has passed since she met him, Youko Kurama. KagomeKurama
1. Why?

"Why" whispered Kagome softy.

"You're an endangerment to yourself and this group; I want you out before daylight."

"InuYasha I can change, I'll get stronger, please just don't turn me away." Kagome cried softly.

"Bitch don't try my patience or I will kill you now, be happy that I'm allowing your sorry ass to live" InuYasha sneered hatefully as thought Kagome was just some common whore out on the street._ " the sooner this wench leaves I'll be able to break her without her friends there to support her."_

" Its because I'm not like Kikyo isn't?" Kagome said softly as her eyes began to water.

"Kikyo has nothing to do with this wench" InuYasha half sneered half growled.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and walked away. She slowly turned around when she was halfway to the village. "InuYasha" Kagome called softly. InuYasha looked up. " I hope you rot in hell with your clay bitch." That was the last day Sango, Miroku, Kaede,and Kirara saw Kagome before she suddenly disappeared.

One year later._ Present day…_

"Shippo!" Scolded a young woman with long black, luscious hair that any woman would die for. That said woman was about 5'5 with a heart shape face, full lips, beautiful Cerulean eyes, an ample amount of breast, small waist, and hips just perfect for child bearing.

"Oh come on Momma I didn't do anything wrong' Shippo whined. _sigh_ "Shippo what have I told you about stealing?" "That's just what we need is for you to attract attention to us." Kagome replied exasperated. "Fine, I'll give it back." Shippo retorted with a mischievous glint in his eye. Kagome looked at his innocent face and glared. "Shippo." Kagome warned. Heh heh Shippo started laughing nervously after seeing his adoptive mother's face. "Shippo try not to stay out all night we're leaving as soon as day breaks." With that Kagome began walking down the dirt road towards a local village to find somewhere to sleep. Shippo watched as his mother began to walk away. Taking out the crystal orb that he stole from the village he began to carelessly toss it up in the air. Out of nowhere a vine quickly latched on to the orb right before Shippo could catch it. "_What the hell"._ "Whose there." Shippo said darkly. "Why does an adolescent kit such as yourself have the vision orb", replied a dark figure from the tree. With narrowed eyes Shippo watched as the dark figure jumped down from the tree gracefully. "Who the hell are you" Shippo asked venomously as the dark figure stepped into the moonlight to reveal a silver kitsune.

"My name is Youko Kurama." Youko replied with a sinister smirk. Shippo's eyes widened.


	2. Lust

" You never answered my question kit, why did you have the vision orb?" _ he smells like a miko, how could a fox kit be in miko's presence and not be hurt._

_Under Youko's intense glare Shippo lowered his gaze to a suddenly interesting firefly in the grass.. "_ I took it from the village." Shippo replied . Youko turned to look at the village, following his gaze Shippo saw twelve angry village men. "Give us back our vision orb demons." Yelled the villagers. _Are they trying to get themselves killed_. Shippo thought. " Kit, do you wish to die tonight." Youko asked. "Of course I don't want to die, What kind of question is that!?" Shippo replied heatedly. With his eyes still on the gaining villagers Youko replied, " When I say go , I want you to hide behind that tree over there. O-Okay. Shippo replied bewildered.

"Men ready your bows, and fire!"

sigh pulling out a rose from his hair Youko transferred some of his youki to transform it into a rose whip.

Looking over at Shippo Youko slightly Youko voiced, "Go."

Slightly started, Shippo scrambled behind the tree, peaking from behind it Shippo's eyes widened considerably as he watched Youko kill every last villager without not once moving from his spot.

"Pathetic." Putting the rose back into his hair, Youko turned to leave. Nervously, Shippo walked from behind the tree. _I wonder If I'll see him again. _

" This is the life." Kagome mumered to herself as she fully submerged into the hot spring. Reaching for her shampoo, Kagome began to pour some of the substance into her palms. Humming to herself, she gently massaged her scalp. Ducking under the water so she could get all of the shampoo out, Kagome leaned aganist a rock. _Crack_

Jumping up slightly, Kagome reached for her bow and arrows. " Who's there"

With eyes scanning the area, Kagome cautiously reached for her clothes. _Maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me again. _With that being the only logical reason she could come upwith, Kagome gathered up her supplies and headed back to the village her and Shippo were staying at for the night.

Watching the miko backside as she walked away, Youko gracefully leaped down. _I think I might just hang around this area a little longer. _Walking back to camp Youko began to think about the many ways he could take the miko. " Whats with the far away look?" Turning to look at Kuronue, Youko could feel a smirk forming. " I' ve found the most deliciously looking onna. Raising his brow, Kuronue could not help but to inquire what was so special about her. Taking out the vision orb, Youko replied," I took this from a kit and the onna that I plan to pursue for the time being just so happens to carry the scent of the kit." " How does that make her special" " Shes a miko, a powerful one at that." Eyes widening Kuronue asked," A miko that takes in demon children, are you sure you're not getting senile in your old age Youko?" Huffing Youko replied," Just because I'm a three hundred years older than you doesn't mean I going senile." " My senses are as sharp as ever." Smirking to himself Kuronue turned away from Youko and got ready for the next day. Leaning aganist a tree, Youko let sleep over come him with promises of the miko's milky skin.


	3. Understanding

_Kagome where are you. _Sighing softly to herself, Sango made her way to a stream nearby. Flopping down ungracefully, Sango looked at the water and sighed. _Kagome loved being around water._

"Sango!"

Turning her head towards the direction that the voice was coming from, Sango watched as Miroku emerged from the brushes. Out of breath, Miroku stopped in front of Sango.

" I think I know where Kagome is." Sango's eyes widened. Jumping to her feet, Sango quickly grabbed Miroku and dragged him back to camp.

" Sango wait!"

Eyes darting back at Miroku, Sango hesitantly stopped. Grabbing Sango by the shoulders, Miroku looked into Sango's eyes with a seriousness that almost made her stop breathing.

" Sango, Miroku started out slowly, " I don't think its a good idea if we allow InuYasha to travel with us to retrieve Kagome."

" Why not, InuYasha is just as worried as the rest of us!" Tilting forward til there foreheads were touching, Miroku calmly asked the frantic Sango,

" Do you remember what Kagome said to us before she left?" Waiting for her to nod, Miroku continued

"She told us that InuYasha chose Kikyo and that she was just a liability to us."Raising her hand to her mouth Sango whispered,

" She thinks that InuYasha betrayed her, but how is that possible if InuYasha at Totosai's to see if he could have rings made.? " Call it a hunch,but I have reason to believe that Naraku is behind this." " That bastard." Kissing Sango softly on her lips Miroku couldn't agree more.

* * *

" Momma"

"Hm" Kagome replied

" How many shards do you think are left" Shippo asked looking up at her.

" Honestly ,I don't know."

Looking for a way to change the subject, Kagome cheerfully asked,

" How would you like to visit Rin" Stopping in his tracks Shippo looked up at his mother.

" Really, I can!" Kagome laughed. Tensing up slightly Kagome reached for an arrow. Seeing his mother reach for her weapon, Shippo looked for any signs of the threat.

" Why are you following us" Kagome yelled

_How did she sense me_. Youko leaped out of the bushes.

_Its him again._ Shippo relaxed.

" I wished to make sure the kit got out of the village safely." Kagome blinked, looking down at Shippo's relaxed stance Kagome removed her hand from the arrow.

" Shippo how do you know him" Glancing at the adult kitsune Shippo replied,

" He saved me from some angry villagers last night."

" You didn't tell me you were attacked!" Wincing at the loudness of his mother's voice Shippo began to reply, but Youko beat him to it.

" Shippo is at the age now where he wishes to prove himself." Kagome simply rose an eyebrow at him.

" He did not want you to believe that he was weak, and admitting that he needed saving is a blow to ones ego." Clapping her hands together Kagome cheerfully exclaimed,

" Well in that case I owe you for saving my son."

" Why don't you travel with us for a bit so I can pay you back somehow."

" I think that is a wonderful idea." Smiling, Kagome extended her hand. Looking down at her hand Youko extended his as well. Still smiling brightly,

" Higurashi Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

" Youko Kurama" Grinning to himself Shippo waited for the adults. _If he hurts momma in any kind of way, I'll kill him myself.

* * *

_

I'm so happy I had a chance to update. I've been so busy at school getting ready for finals, but that's really not the reason why I haven't updated. First my puppy chew one of my computer cords and I had to go get a new one, then the Internet got cut off. _Sigh_ And now I have some type of virus, so I'll update again when I regain some of my energy.


	4. Dreams

"_Youko." Who was that calling him. Almost trance like the silver kitsune made his way towards the hot springs. Youko. There was that voice again, glancing around the area Youko looked at the springs. Forgetting how to breathe momentarily, he had never seen anything so exotic in his life. Kagome, the beautiful vixen that he was having the pleasures of traveling with,was standing in the middle of spring with her black silkily hair caressing her back. Her blue sparking eyes made her look so innocent and her breasts they were at least a D-cup. Kami his mouth almost started watering at the mere thought of suckling one. Youko. Taking off his clothes, he slowly made his way over to the tempting female. Snaking an arm around her slim waist he pulled her to his body. Arching her back, Youko took a nipple into his mouth. "Oh Youko please wake up."_

Cracking open one eye, he was barely aware of Kagome leaning over him.

"Ne Youko you must have been having a good dream." Youko blinked. _Fuck! It was damn dream._

" Shippo-chan is out looking for some game, so if you want to go freshen up before we leave now would probably be the best time."

" I think I might just go do that." _the faster I get to a cold spring the better. _Kagome smiled and walked over to the fire. Glancing Kagome's way, Youko stood up and stretched.

" I won't be long" Not really knowing how to reply Kagome just nodded her head. Glancing at Kagome one last time, the silver kitsune left for the springs. Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding, Kagome stared at the fire. _Kami he as beautiful as Sesshomaru. I really do hope he doesn't get on Sesshomaru's bad side. _Raising up she began to look for more lumber._ I wonder what the others are doing right now, Do they even miss me. _A lone tear slipped down her cheek angrily wiping it away, Kagome added more sticks to the dieing fire. Hearing movement from the bushes she slowly turned her head while reaching for her weapon of choice.

" Hey mama" Shippo exclaimed with a large deer hanging lifeless over his shoulder. Kagome flashed him a smile. Looking around the area Shippo sat down. Skinning the deer he couldn't help but ask,

" Where's Youko"

" He went to freshen up why" Shippo shrugged.

" No reason, its just he never lets you out of his sight is all." Handing her the meat to cook, Shippo took out a sword from his bag. Admiring the golden diamond encrusted hilt he placed gently back into his bag. He was planning on giving it to Rin. After traveling with Lord Sesshomaru for so long she had picked up the habit of sword fighting. It was something about Rin that made his heart flutter. He could never find a way to tell Rin how he felt. He tried asking InuYasha for help that didn't work out to well the baka can't decide who's more important the living or the dead. Then there was Miroku if he did half the things that perverted monk suggested Sesshomaru would personally see to it that he couldn't have kids. Resisting the urge to sigh Shippo turned his gaze to his mother. Taking the bowl offed to him he began to nibble on the food. _Hm Youkos back. _Watching how the silver kitsune chatted away with his mother a sudden light bulb appeared._ Thats it I could just ask Youko for advice._

After eating breakfast the trio made there way towards the western lands.

A lone figure lurked behind a tree as they left. _Soon Kagome I will have you even if I have to break you in the process. _


End file.
